America's next top model: A Love thing
by Country-girl5150
Summary: when 22 year old Dakota Fitzpatrick auditions for top model, she didn't expect to make it in. and she defiantly didn't expect to fall in love a certain someone.


America's Next Top Model

It was a busy day at Costa's drive in.

"Where's meh food? Ya stupid bitch"

"I'm fuckin' starvin' 'ere."

"I ordered 45 minutes ago."

"I don't frickin' know!" Nick yelled.

"Could y'all just like, chill for a sec." Dakota said.

Nick and Dakota were the only two workers' working.

"I fucking hate this job." Dakota said.

"So dose this guy." Nick said.

Dakota got boiling hot coffee thrown on her.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

"D! Are you okay?" Nick yelled.

"Y-Yeah. I- I'm okay." I said.

"Who the hell did that?" I heard someone yell.

_First I get burnt on the stove, which still hurts. Now this._

_I do wanna know who the guy that stood up for me was. I want to thank him._

"D! OMG, you have to try out for America's next top model." Nick said.

"You know I ain't got the money for that." I said. "They wouldn't take me even if I did."

"And how, preytail, do you know that?"

"Who wants damaged goods?" I said.

"Dakota Nicole Isabella Fitzpatrick, that was not your fault and you know it." Nick said. "And besides, you model like Tyra and walk like Naomi."

"Okay, did you just full name me and second, you really think so?'' I said.

"Think so? I know so. Rupaul said so." Nick said.

New York.

I walk back to my apartment. I see what little I do have in the lobby.

"Whoa, why is my shit in here."

"FRAZIER! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!"

"I can have the money I just need more time." I said.

"No. No more deals Frazier."

"Fine. Oh, and its Fitzpatrick."

I took my bags and headed to New York. I was walking, but first, I stopped by Uncle Nicolai's place. He wasn't really blood related, but he took me in and had to beg, borrow, and steal just so I could model. Besides Nick, He's my biggest supporter.

"Well, I was wonderin' when I'd see you again." Uncle Nicolai said. "I thought you done forgot about me."

I laughed.

"How the hell could I forget about you?" I said, smiling.

"So, where you headed?"

"Trying out for top model." I said.

"OH, so you got a call back?" He asked.

"Yasser."

"I knew you would. How could you not? Better than the lot of them you are."

"I just have to work on my Russian/Jersey accent that I didn't even know I had. The Jersey, I mean." I said.

"Katswallup you are Russian, you know."

"Very."

"You'd best be off."

"Yeah, thank you, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you." I said.

"Bah humbug."

I laugh.

"Bye. Love you." I said.

"Call me Dakota Lots."

It was five in the morning when I got remotely closer to where the top model auditions were being held. I slept in the terminal.

I'm so professional.

I was fast asleep when I felt some on top of me. I wake up.

"Scream and I'll fucking kill you." He said.

He had a gun. I knew what was gonna happen. So I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I hurt like hell. I screamed he just laughed and put tape on my mouth.

He left 15 minutes later. I curled up and cried.

**Jay's p.o.v**

I was sitting with Tyra and Miss J. This girl walked in. She had Black hair and Icy blue eyes. My god, she was so beautiful. I've seen her somewhere before. She was the girl who got hot coffee thrown on her.

"My name is Dakota. Everyone calls me D, Codi or Codi Nicole." She said. "But first, no I am not anorexic; my ass hat of a boss overworks me.

She looked extremely exhausted and way too thin. That worries me.

"But first, no I am not anorexic; my ass hat of a boss overworks me." She said. "I have been trying to gain weight but I can't seem to gain a lot."

"That first part is true Tyra, I was there."

"Have you ever modeled before?" Tyra asked.

"I know my way around the runway. I volunteer for mall fashion shows and ads mostly for juicy couture" She said. "I gotta say, if it wasn't for my uncle Dom, and Uncle Nicolai, I wouldn't be here."

"Oh, child show me you're walk." Miss J said.

She wasn't lying. She walks like Naomi and smize like Tyra, with a personality Like Janice.

"You look like you had a rough night." I said.

"You could say that." She said.

"Do you wanna tell us about that?" Tyra asked.

"Yes. I wanna just get it all out there now."

"I saw someone throw hot coffee on you." I said.

She turned red.

"So….. You were the guy who stood up for me?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Thank you. I also got burned on the stove, and got kicked out of my apartment. I'm broke and I slept at grand central station, in a terminal." She said.

Whoa, she wants this. There's more that she's not saying. Something else happened.

"Oh hell no." Tyra said.

"Were you there too miss J?" She asked

"Yes"

If he wasn't I'd have snapped.

"I'm gonna quit ANTM style." She said.

"Oh yes baby." Miss J said.

Tyra and I laughed. I like her.

Judging

"Dakota." Tyra said.

"If we don't take her, I will lay on that runway and…." Miss J said.

"I will be laying right there with you." Tyra said.

"If she goes home I quit." I said "I mean, she walks like Naomi, Smize like you, she acts kinda like Janice. She's a breath of fresh air. Plus, Janice will love her"

I do.

"I agree."

**Dakota's p.o.v**

I was sitting with Wil waiting.

"I'm gonna be sick." Wil said.

"Me too." I said.

We lined up in front of Tyra. I grab Wil's hand.

I got called first. Then Wil and so on.

I walked outside with Wil. I see Nick and Uncle Dom.

"I made it!" I said.

"I told you. Oh, and I kinda told everyone about that." Nick said.

That's Nick for you.

"It's fine." I said, giving Nick and Uncle Dom a hug.

**Jay's p.o.v**

I was getting the girls together. I couldn't find D and Wil. I see them talking to family. I don't like this part.

"Hey guys, we have to go." I said.

"Bye guys." Dakota said.

"Nice meeting you." Wil said.

There's something about Dakota, I don't know what it is but there's just something about her.

_Jay, you can't be with her. _

That's true.

_For now anyways._

Wait, why am I talking to myself?

I drive to the next location.

**Jennifer's p.o.v**

I think I have a little crush on Jay. He is _fine._

"So, roommates?" Wil asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, making Wil laugh.

"Dude, you look like you're about drop dead." Wil said.

"I feel like it."

"Go to sleep."

"Watch my stuff."

"I will."

# * *

I was soon being woken up by Wil.

We get off the bus and…. We were at Wal-Mart.

Wil and I look at each other with a Why-the-hell-are-we-here-for look.

"Uh, why are we here?" A girl named Brittney said.

"I got nothin'" Wil said.

"Yeah, my ether." I said.

I see Mr. and miss J come into the parking lot.

"I know what you guys are thinking, why are we at Wal-Mart." Jay said. "This is your first challenge."

"You have 30 minutes to create a whole new look." Miss J said.

"Miss J said what now." I said.

I saw Jay smile.

"Don't forget handbags. Shoes, accessories, and of course, make up." Jay said.

"Your time starts… NOW."

I run in and I find; A gray and white graphic t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, gray, black and white vans, A teal headband, necklace, ear rings and bracelet, a white clutch bag with a teal stone in the middle. Then, I got a lot of cover girl. I had a little time left, so I got two tank top's (one white and pink with zebra print and a cheetah print one) I got two pair of shopie shorts to go with it.

"Time's up!"

**Jay's p.o.v**

Kota looked so pretty.

"The winner is…." I said.

"Dakota." Miss J said.

"Oh my… holy….." She said.

"Go Kodi!" Brittney yelled.

"Thanks Brit." She said.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

"I should have won that." A girl named Tessa said.

"Yeah? Well guess what? You lost so shut the fuck up!" Wil said.

"I will not be pushed around by this peace of Jersey trash and a ghetto fat ass." Tessa yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" I yelled.

Wil is a good person.

"Whatever. I need to bathe."

"NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU DO!" Wil yelled.

We got to the house me and Wil went right to bed.

"I'm so tired." I said.

"So is this guy." Wil said. I laughed. Wil (Wilameana) is funny.

We woke up and got dressed.

"Whatever we do, I hope it involves a shovel, or a Gun, knife, bow and arrow, or even a stick of wood. Anything. I'm not picky, I can work with anything." Wil said.

We laughed.

"Why would we need that?" Brittney asked.

Wil turns Brit to look at Tessa.

"Oh, maybe I can hit her with my shoe." Brit said.

Brit isn't the sharpest knife in the draw, but you gotta love her.

"Tyra mail!"

Tyra mail: "You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk? Be ready at 7:00."

Wil and I got up and got dressed.

I wore a pair of dark jeans and a black tube top. Wil was wearing a white t shirt with black jeans. Brit wore a yellow shirt and a white skirt.

"We look good." Brit said.

"Uh, hell yeah we do." Wil said.

"Shall we gloat?" I said.

"Yes we shall." Wil said.

We got on the bus. When it stopped, I saw a runway.

"Oh shit." Wil said.

"Not feeling to confident now are you?" Tessa said.

"Shut the hell up Tessa." I said.

We lined up in front of Jay and miss j.

"Today will be your first runway show."

"Mr. Jay said what now?" I said.

"You will create your own looks, based on your personality."

"Poor Tessa, your outfit will be ugly." Brit said.

"OH! BURN!" Wil said hi fiving Brit.

"Line up for inspection."

**Jay's p.o.v**

"D, your outfit is so perfect. It can be worn anywhere." I said.

"Oh please." Tessa said.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" I challenged.

"Well, since she has no talent and you choose her because you guys felt badly for her, I'm guessing you're just trying to get lucky tonight." Tessa said. "I mean, she's a whore."

I was hella mad.

"Why you little bitch." Wil said.

"Oh, go pig out, fat ass." Tessa said.

Wil snapped. She jumped on Tessa. I noticed that D was gone.

"I've got this." Miss J said.

# # #

I've searched the whole place over. No sign of D.

"D! Where are you?"

"Jay?"

"D? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Look, Tessa's comment, we didn't pick you for that. And as for the last thing, I would never ever take advantage of anyone like that." I said.

"It's not that." She said.

"What is it?" I asked. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not today. I've already caused enough shit." She said.

"It's not your fault, it's hers." I said.

And that, is what I intend to tell Tyra. I'm not going to let anything happen to Dakota.

"Now, go kick some ass." I said.

"In what way?" D asked.

"In the way where nothing Illegal occurs." I said, smiling.

"Can you walk away for like, two, three minutes?" She said.

I laughed.

# # #

**Dakota's p.o.v**

"OMG! This is gonna be so much fun!" Brit said, jumping up and down.

"Shh, Brit! They can hear you." I said.

"Oops! Sorry!"

I just laugh.

"I love you Brit." Wil said laughing.

# # #

**Jay's p.o.v**

"Tyra I have something to discuss with you." I said.

"Yes we do." Miss J said.

"Okay."

I will not let D get blamed for this. I guess I just care too much. She was phenomenal. The crowd loved her.

"WOO! GO KODI!" Tyra yelled.

# # #

"Jay, you said that there was something you want to talk about?" Tyra asked.

"Yes, watch this clip from earlier to today."

_Video playback_

_Tessa: "Oh please"_

_Jay:"_ _Is there something you'd like to say?"_

_Tessa:"_ _Well, since she has no talent and you choose her because you guys felt badly for her, I'm guessing you're just trying to get lucky tonight. I mean, she's a little whore anyways."_

_Wil:" You bitch."_

_Tessa:" Oh go pig out, fast ass."_

_End playback_

"We certainly do need to discuss this." Tyra said. "

**Dakota's p.o.v**

"Tyra mail!"

Tyra mail: Report to panel NOW!

"Tyra is pissed." Wil said.

Panel

"Dakota, Wil, Britney, and Tessa, please step forward." Tyra said.

We did. I just keep looking at Jay.

"_It's okay." _Jay mouthed.

"Dakota. You have best photo. You also had best walk." Tyra said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Next, Tessa, you are disqualified." Tyra said.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "JAY JUST WANT'S TO FUCK HER! I HOPE HE HURTS HER!"

Wil dragged her out.

**Jay's p.o.v**

I would never hurt Dakota. EVER.

Kota looked like she wanted to cry.

"Tyra, can I talk to Dakota?" I asked. "Alone."

"Of course."

Everyone left. I walk over to her.

"Kota, please tell me what's wrong." I said gently.

"The day before auditions, I got raped." She said.

I gasp.

Oh my god.

"That's not all. Jay, I'm engaged." She said.

My heart broke.

"But he….. He hits me; I want to leave him but… I'm scared." She said, finally breaking down.

I pull her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder. I held her while she cried.

Tyra stick's her head in.

"_What happened?" _ Tyra mouthed.

"_I'll tell you later." _ I mouthed back.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

I felt so much better after talking to Jay.

Beside Wil and Brit, and Nick, he's the only one who knows.

"To bad Tessa's not here to enjoy Tessa not being here." Wil said. We laughed.

Last night, when Jay held me, I felt something. I love him.

"We're home." Brit said.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

**Jay's p.o.v**

"Jay, I need to talk to you." Dakota said.

"Okay, come here." I said.

*Outside*

"I can't do the photo shoot. It hurts." She said.

"What makes it hurt?" I asked.

That's when I noticed a bruise on her arm.

I pushed her sleeve back. She had bruises all over her arm and down her back.

"What did he hit you with?" I said, half shocked, half angry.

"Dog chain." She said.

I hug her.

"Now, I'm going home. Most likely."

"No."

Come hell or high water, she ain't leaving.

"You guys, Dakota opened up to me."

"It's bad. Isn't it." Tyra said. "You've been crying."

"She was raped. Her ex fiancé hits her." I said.

"Oh my….." Miss J said.

"Poor thing." Tyra said.

"Please, how can I help her?" I said.

"What does she mean to you Jay?" Tyra asked. "Friend to friend."

_Oh god, what do I say? I love her._

I love her." I said.

"FINALLY!" Tyra yelled.

"I TOLD Y'ALL!" Miss J said.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

I woke up, cramping to death.

"Kodi, are you okay?" Brit asked.

"Yeah, it's just my period coming on." I said.

"Go lay back down, I'll bring you food." Brit said.

"Thanks." I said.

I went back and lay down. One of the girls (Eva) had a heating pad that she let me use.

After 20 minute's I hear the door open.

"Kodi? Are you in here?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that time." I said. "The first three days are bad."

"Ah. I understand."

Today, we had a photo shoot.

"CANDY!" Brit yelled.

"Yes. We are doing a candy photo shoot." Jay said.

I laugh. Which I shouldn't have done. I winched at the pain.

"Dakota, are you okay honey?" Jay asked.

"Uh, yeah it's just… a something." I said, going red.

I think Jay understood.

**Jay's p.o.v**

Dakota looks like she is just in agony.

I go outside and call Tyra.

_Phone convo_

_Me: "Tyra, I'm worried about Kota. I know women… hurt certain times during the month, but Tyra, the poor thing can hardly stand up. Should it hurt this much?"_

_Tyra: "Yes Jay, is it normal. Some people just have it bad."_

_Me: "Well, what can I do for her?"_

_Tyra: "Put a heating pad on her stomach. Talk to her. Take her mind off of it. Don't make her laugh. That hurt's._

_Me: "Okay, thanks Tyra. _

_End convo_

I go back inside and put a heating pad on her stomach.

"Thank you Jay." She said.

"You're welcome D." I said.

D went last.

"Jay, let me hold on to you." She said.

I let her grab my arm.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

I love when I can get close to Jay. He is strong. I love that feeling I get when he wrap's his arms around me.

"I've fixed it to where you can lay down." Jay said.

"Thank you." I said.

I don't think I can stand up right.

*time skip*

I was getting ready when my phone rang.

It was Nick.

"Hello?"

"Kota, uncle Dom, he… passed on." Nick said.

I can't believe it.

When we get to that photo shoot. We were at a grave yard.

"They look too alive." The photog said.

Did he seriously just fucking say that? I really couldn't keep from crying.

"Dakota are you okay honey?" Jay asked.

I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. I shake my head no.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jay asked.

I nod.

Wil and Brit gave me a hug.

**Jay's p.o.v**

"Wil, what's wrong with Dakota?" I asked.

"Her uncle Dom died this morning." Wil said.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

Poor thing. Her uncle Dom meant so much to her.

I find her sitting on a bench. I pulled her into a tight hug. And I just let her cry.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Stay with me." She said.

"I will." I said.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

I love Jay. He sat and held me.

"Are you okay to go?" Jay asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'll be right there."

I was worried about panel.

"Dakota, Jay told me about your uncle Dom." Tyra said.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Janice said, hugging me.

"Thank you."

"Dakota, you have best picture. You may go and take a minute if you need to." Tyra said.

"Thank you." I said.

I left the room. Jay was waiting outside.

"Hey," I said.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"Exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally" I said.

"I'm so sorry. Get some rest tonight."

*Time Skip*

We were in Hawaii, at a restaurant with Tyra, Jay and Miss J.

I was sitting between Jay and Wil.

I feel pressure on my hand. I look at Jay.

**Jay's p.o.v**

I held Kodi's hand under the table. She was telling a funny story.

"Guy comes in and it is just chaos. We get behind. Nick had the idea to put on roller skates while carrying a big ass pot of soup. Fell on his ass, soup went everywhere." Dakota said.

Everyone was laughing, Even Janice. Everyone loves Dakota. I want her to love me.

D and J begin to eat there chicken. They looked at each other, as spit it into their napkins.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

I felt Jay's grip on my hand tighten.

"Man, this chicken is not done." Dakota said.

"Don't eat any more of it." Jay said.

Jay seemed really concerned about me.

I think he's the guy.

The next day, I was violently ill.

"What's wrong lovely?" Satan asked.

"I've been sick all night." I said.

"Did you take anything?" He asked.

"No, I don't have anything." I said.

"Go to set, I'll see if I can find you something." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

I got half way the set when it started again.

I feel someone next to me.

Jay.

**Jay's p.o.v **

"Codi, are you okay?" I asked. "Do I need to call an ambulance?" That chicken made her sick.

"No hospital. Let's just get this over with." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

*Time skip*

**Dakota's p.o.v**

We were down to the final three. Jay was still clueless.

We had a photo shoot on the beach. Afterwards, I was standing on the dock, alone looking out at the water. I feel someone's arms around me.

"The season is ending and I need to tell you something." Jay said.

"What's that?" I asked turning to face Jay.

"That I… I….. "

**Jay's p.o.v**

I was stuttering like an idiot.

I just kissed her.

It was like we were the only people on the beach.

_Jay, stop. Control yourself._

I unwillingly broke it off.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"FINALLY!" I heard Wil and Janice yell.

We both jumped.

"It's about time." Tyra said.

"Jay was like a love sick puppy." Miss J said.

I blushed.

"Aww, Jay" She said.

"You two are so cute together." Brit said.

**Dakota's p.o.v**

Well, we got busted. Oh well.

We kissed again. I felt him start to get hard. So I stopped.

"Congrats guys." Nigel said.

"This season was a season of firsts." Tyra said. "Today's judging was very hard."

"I love you both, I wish I could pick you both." Janice said.

"America's next top model is….. DAKOTA." Tyra said.

"OH my god!" I yelled.

To be continued….


End file.
